pocketmobstersfandomcom-20200214-history
Gang
Crew members can be recruited using Reputation or Mob Bucks. These crew members are made available to use during fights. Each one has a whack rating which will increase your total whack rating, making your whack attempts more successful. They also have a defense, which will increase your chance of defending against a whack. Each member can be upgraded using coins up to Level 6. =Crew Members= Ronny 'Weird-Toes' Cost: Free Unlocks at Level 2 His toes are actually fine, just don't tell him that, as it would shatter his carefully maintained identity. Brenda 'The Beak' Cost: Free Unlocks at Level 2 Endowed with an impressive, some would say 'samosa-shaped' nose, 'The Beak' has a nose for leadership and serves well as an underboss. Johnny 'Beltwhip' Cost: 950 Rep or 7 mob bucks (Free when complete mission "Three's Company (2 of 3)") Unlocks at Level 2 Born Johnathan 'Beltwhip' McCutcheon III, he's since left the McCutcheon gang, calling them 'novelty-buckled prissies'. Teddy 'No-Face' Cost: x rep or x bucks Unlocks at Level 3 Let's just say it's been fifteen years since 'the accident'... Jimmy 'Flabby-Elbow' Cost: x rep or x bucks Unlocks at Level 4 He legendarily once tried to garrote a man with his excess elbow skin. Even though it didn't work, you have to give him props for creativity. Sally 'Sharkteeth' Cost: x rep or x bucks Unlocks at Level 5 Having shaved her teeth into wickedly sharp points, Sally is now almost entirely unable to smile without cutting her gums. Sid 'Lend-a-Buck?' Cost: x rep or x bucks Unlocks at Level 5 Born into a wealthy family, Sid bet his entire family fortune on Fretzels, unnaturally flexible pretzels that tasted kind of like birch. Tommy 'Six Fingers' Cost: x rep or x bucks Unlocks at Level 6 An old vet in the mob community, having provided leadership and advice in hundreds of mafia startups. Hal Tashimo Cost: x rep or x bucks Unlocks at Level 7 An ex-assassin recently driven from his native Japan, he has only recently noticed the similarity in name with a famous American film and stage actor. Toni 'Material Girl' Cost: x rep or x bucks Unlocks at Level 8 Originally a member of the International Fugitive Gang, she was kicked out when they discovered her massive Ayn Rand collection. Ping-Pong Pete Cost: x rep or x bucks Unlocks at Level 8 His origins lie in the underground Williamsburg 'combat ping-pong' scene. He once 'pong'-ed a man at 100 MPH. Gogo 'Knife-Hands' Cost: x rep or x bucks Unlocks at Level 9 Equipped with a schoolgirl outfit and vicious, sharp weapons, Gogo also regularly bursts into song to fulfill cultural misapprehensions. Bigsy McSmalls Cost: x rep or x bucks Unlocks at Level 10 Credited with having revitilized the entire East Coast gangster rap-musical theatre scene. Helena 'The Blanket' Cost: x rep or x bucks Unlocks at Level 10 Kicked out of the Zhemchuzhnikova family for being too vicious, she was perfectly happy with dropping the cumbersome name. Jeff 'Has-a-Gun' Cost: x rep or x bucks Unlocks at Level 11 Really just a regular guy who just happened to pick up a gun one day. He figured he'd try having a go at a life of crime. Lenny 'Achy-Shoulders' Cost: x rep or x bucks Unlocks at Level 12 Turned to a life of crime to help offset the chiropractor costs, he seems eager to join your crew. Tony 'Green-Eyes' Cost: x rep or x bucks Unlocks at Level 12 Kicked out of the Blackenwhite Gang for having an overabundance of eye-colour. Ella 'Indestructable' Cost: x rep or x bucks Unlocks at Level ? Ella prides herself on being some kind of visual encapsulation of everything wrong with modern society. 'Lucky' Tungsten Cost: x rep or x bucks Unlocks at Level ? After a failed turn at a reality TV executive job he lucked into, Tungsten has returned to a life of crime. Damien 'Furniture-Stores' Cost: x rep / x bucks Unlocks at Level ? A former arms smuggler, he's since offered to join up with your crew. Jenny 'The Amateur Psychic' Cost: x rep / x bucks Unlocks at Level ? Constantly muttering and making strange pronouncements, Jenny's sledgehammer still packs quite the punch. Marsha 'The Martian' Cost: 415 bucks Unlocks at Level ? Rhino 'Big-Knees' Cost: 54500 rep / 354 bucks Unlocks at Level 17 Cara 'Masking-Tape' Cost: 54500 rep / 354 bucks Unlocks at Level 17 Toby Montana Cost: 665 bucks Unlocks at Level 18 Tammy 'The Psycho' Cost: 795 bucks Unlocks at Level 19 Ric 'Mr. Freeze' McLinkskey Cost: 92500 rep / 601 bucks Unlocks at Level 20 Carlos 'The Mackerel' Cost: 92500 rep / 601 bucks Unlocks at Level 20 Donny 'Creepy-Tan' Cost: x rep / x bucks Unlocks at Level 21 'Chains' Randolphini Cost: x rep / x bucks Unlocks at level 21 Ice Tray Cost: x rep / x bucks Unlocks at Level 22 Derby Girl Cost: x rep / x bucks Unlocks at Level 22 Shy Guy Fawkes Cost: x rep / x bucks Unlocks at Level 23 Catnip Weathervane Cost: x rep / x bucks Unlocks at Level 24 Burt Propane Cost: x rep / x bucks Unlocks at Level 25 JC 'Yolo' Brooks Cost: x rep / x bucks Unlocks at Level 25 =Combos= During combat if you select one gang member and then follow with the correct gang member, you will get a combo bonus. A combo bonus is when the first gang member attacks with the next gang member. Their attack numbers combine during one attack. Combo List Ronny 'Weird-Toes' combos with Brenda 'The Beak' Brenda 'The Beak' combos with Johnny 'Beltwhip' Johnny 'Beltwhip' combos with Teddy 'No-Face' Teddy 'No-Face' combos with Jimmy 'Flabby-Elbow' Jimmy 'Flabby-Elbow' combos with Sally 'Sharkteeth' Sally 'Sharkteeth' combos with Sid 'Lend-a-Buck?' Sid 'Lend-a-Buck?' combos with Tommy 'Six Fingers' Tommy 'Six Fingers' combos with Hal Tashimo Hal Tashimo combos with Ping-Pong Pete Toni 'Material Girl' combos with Gogo 'Knife-Hands' Ping-Pong Pete combos with Toni 'Material Girl' Gogo 'Knife-Hands' combos with Bigsy McSmalls Bigsy McSmalls combos with Helena 'The Blanket' Helena 'The Blanket' combos with Jeff 'Has-a-Gun' Jeff 'Has-a-Gun' combos with Lenny 'Achy-Shoulders' Lenny 'Achy-Shoulders' combos with Tony 'Green-Eyes' Tony 'Green-Eyes' combos with Ella 'Indestructable' Ella 'Indestructable' combos with 'Lucky' Tungsten 'Lucky' Tungsten combos with Damien 'Furniture-Stores' Damien 'Furniture-Stores' combos with Jenny 'The Amateur Psychic' Jenny 'The Amateur Psychic' combos with Marsha 'The Martian' Marsha 'The Martian' combos with Cara 'Masking-Tape' Rhino 'Big-Knees' combos with ?''' '''Cara 'Masking-Tape' combos with Rhino 'Big-Knees' Toby Montana combos with ?''' '''Tammy 'The Psycho' combos with ?''' '''Ric 'Mr. Freeze' McLinkskey combos with ?''' '''Carlos 'The Mackerel' combos with ?''' '''Donny 'Creepy-Tan' combos with ?' ''Chains' Randolphini combos with ?''' '''Ice Tray combos with ?''' '''Derby Girl combos with ?''' '''Shy Guy Fawkes combos with ?''' '''Catnip Weathervane combos with ?''' '''Burt Propane combos with ?''' '''JC 'Yolo' Brooks combos with ?